Ben and Maya's Unova Adventure!
by Supahlolman9
Summary: Ben, a naive fourteen year old, meets his first Pokemon, a Mawile named Maya. The two go on a Journey and meet new friends and enemies! OCxMawile. Episodic, is not in the same universe as Move On.
1. Chapter 1

**Sup guys. I've decided to make another story, with another of my favorite Pokémon other than Lucario, Gardevoir, Eevee and Salamence! Remember I do not own Pokémon blah blah, copyright blah blah.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter One: Trust

It was a summer's morning as Ben, a naïve fourteen-year-old with dark red hair got up from his comfortable bed in his room. He looked down to see his clothes on the floor. He groaned, knowing his mom would scold him if he did not clean up. He started picking up all of his clothes and trash on the floor, discarding them into their designating bins.

"Benjamin! Breakfast's ready!" Ben sighed and put on his leaf decorated pajama pants.

"Coming, Mom!" Ben yelled back. He took his phone and texted one of his friends, '_Hey Kyle, let's hope we catch one today.' _Ben pocketed his phone and started making his way downstairs. Before he could put his foot on the last step, he was pulled into arms and a fist rubbing his hair, "Quit it, Paul!"

"What?! I can't give a noogie to my lil bro?" Paul asked, he was much taller than Ben, being 19 years old, having shorter hair and being more physically fit than he was.

"But it's annoying!" Ben replied. He tried pushing him away but Paul kept a good grip on him.

"Alright stop it you two." The mother of the two came in, her hair as long as her arms and her voice as soft as silk. "I made pancakes."

Ben smiled and gave a kiss on the cheek to his mother; Paul followed behind and took a seat in one of the four seats while Ben took a seat next to his mother.

"How'd you boys sleep?" She asked.

"Good, mom." Ben said.

Paul gulped down on one of the pancakes. He swallowed and sighed, "Something on your mind, Paul?"

"Still trying to get that money to pay for my house. Sarah's getting as much money as she could so we could move to Unova." Paul said.

"What's wrong with living here in Johto?" the mother asked.

"There's more opportunity there." Paul said bluntly. He finished and put his plate in the dishwasher before going upstairs to his room.

"Hey mom, when is Dad going to come home?" Ben asked.

"Hopefully in a few weeks, Ben. He's very busy keeping this region safe with Aiden at his side." His mother replied.

"I miss Aiden when he was just a Growlithe." Ben added. She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Oh your just like your father." She said. "Get ready, you don't want to be in those clothes when Kyle comes.

Ben nodded and picked up his plate. His mother stopped him and took the plate; she kissed him on the cheek and started washing plates. Ben chuckled to himself, if anyone had seen this; they would think that she is an awesome mom but she can very deceptive. He ran upstairs and started getting ready.

**-30 minutes later-**

Ben put on his regular clothes, a collared red shirt with some graphics on it and some loose dark blue plants. A sound rang through the house, signaling Ben his friend is here. He ran downstairs with his pokeballs and opened the door. Kyle, with large brown hair and covering it with a hat, dressed in a blue button-up, black under it and black pants.

"Hey Ben, are you ready?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready! Are you ready?!" Ben asked more loudly.

"YEAH I'M READY! ARE YOU READY?!" Kyle asked back.

They both laughed and left the house. Kyle was throwing his pokeball in the air and catching it with the same hand. "What do you think we'll be able to catch?"

"Dunno, it's kind of hard to do without any Pokémon." Ben said. "If only Professor Elm had more Pokémon."

"You know what we should do! We should split, that way we'd have double the chance to catch one!" Kyle suggested.

"I don't know, we shouldn't go into the wild alone."

"Aww come on! Don't be a pussy!"

Ben sighed, "Fine, when we get to route 29, we split up."

Kyle smiled and said, "That's the spirit!"

As the pair walked through the town, they passed by their many neighbors most of them with Pokémon and others tending to their houses and work. Kyle raised his arms and stretched them in the air.

"Another day, another imminent fail." Kyle said.

"Don't say that, we might be able to catch one this time." Ben said.

"That's what you said the last 38 times." Kyle replied.

"Hey, it was only thirty-two." Ben corrected, having a serious tone in his voice, "We are going to catch one, plus maybe that plan might actually work."

"Yeah, wasn't a good idea to try and trap an Elekid in a bucket without gloves." Kyle said, remembering the electrical shocks of pain, they took trying to catch the Pokémon.

Ben sighed and said, "My brother didn't have this trouble catching his first Pokémon."

"That's because your brother borrowed my Dad's Espeon." Kyle replied.

"If only Professor Elm had any more Pokémon. Then we could've already been on the League." Ben stated.

"Yeah, like Joey with his Ratatta!" Kyle pouted. He saw they were nearing the edge of town and to the forest and plains that is Route 29. They exchanged looks, "You ready?"

Ben nodded to Kyle and went into the forest. He looked around, trying to see if there are any Pokémon nearby. He heard rustling and went to the sound; he went over to the sound only to find a small bug, eating a leaf. Ben sighed, he felt excited that he might get a Pokémon finally but no luck, yet again. He sat down on the tree and ran his hand through his hair. He then saw what looked like a mouth, sticking out of behind a tree. He got up and silently made his way towards it, getting a Pokeball ready. He made an open mouth smile, maybe this is the time.

He peeked out of the corner of the tree and got a glimpse of it. It looked like a black Venus flytrap. He took a few breaths and looked again, he heard a silent snoring sound. '_It's probably sleeping.' _He silently walked around the tree, seeing it fully. He raised his eyebrows and chuckled, he knelt down to the Pokémon. It was a small yellow Pokémon; it looked like it had bell-bottom pants, attached to the back of its head is a giant mouth, it looks like it could bite off your hand. The mouth looked menacing, unlike the actual Pokémon, looking somewhat cute. He did not want to wake it but had to hit the Pokémon with the ball to have a chance at catching it. He hesitated but threw the ball at it, the impact woke and frightened the Pokémon, and the ball opened and sucked it inside. Ben was begging for it to click, on his knees and praying to the ball. It was shaking a few times; he was getting very anxious very quickly. The ball clicked and he jumped in joy.

"YES! YES! I CAUGHT IT! I CAUGHT IT!" Ben yelled. He heard more rustling and got ready to get out the Pokémon he just caught. Kyle emerged from the forest.

"God, I could hear your screams from back there!" Kyle said. He saw the pokeball in Ben's hand. "No."

"Yep."

"No."

"Yep."

"NO!"

"YEP!"

Kyle ran up to him, "NO!" He took the ball.

"Hey! That's mine!" Ben said loudly, snatching it back. He caressed the ball.

"Damn! I didn't catch a Pokémon, I almost had a Pichu but it ran away!" Kyle whined.

"Maybe next time! Now I've got a Pokémon!" Ben said proudly. They made their way back to New Bark Town, Ben with a caught Pokémon and Kyle returning with nothing.

**-15 Minutes Later-**

Ben ran upstairs to his room and took off his shoes. He jumped on the bed, bouncing giddily on it. He kept repeating to himself, "I've got a Pokémon, I've got a Pokémon!" He still did not know what Pokémon it was, he got up and turned towards the bed. He took deep breaths, excited for what he caught. He opened the ball, the ray went onto the bed and died down, revealing the same Pokémon, but frightened.

Ben knelt down and leaned on the bed. The Pokémon tried to scare Ben with the mouth on its head, trying to hide behind it.

"Don't be scared, little guy." Ben said.

"I'm not a guy!" She said. She sounded very frightened. Ben tried to reach for her, but she tried to bite him using the huge mouth. "Get away!"

"I'm not going to hurt ya. I'm Benjamin. What's your name?" Ben asked.

The little Pokémon still hid behind the mouth but spoke, "Maya."

"Maya? That's cool." He said, gently.

"Where am I?!" She asked.

"You're in my house, Maya. I'm your Trainer now!" Ben said excitedly.

"Where's my brother?!" She asked. Ben widened his eyes as a feeling struck his heart.

"Uh, you were sleeping when I caught you." Ben explained.

Maya looked at Ben and started to cry. Ben raised his brow and sat on the bed next to Maya. She curled in a fetal position and sobbed into her knees.

"What's wrong?"

"I was sleeping! He said he was going to find something to eat for us. And now, I'm here!" She said, tears still dripping from her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Ben said, he tried comforting her and putting a hand on her shoulder, she bit him, retrieving his hand and wincing in pain. "What did you do that for?"

"You took me! You took me away!" Maya yelled. She started hitting him in the chest, "I hate you! I hate you!" She soon fell into his legs and sobbed on them. "I hate you…"

Ben started to cry too. This was nothing he imagined it to be. The tears dripped down his cheek and on little Maya. She looked up to him and wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Maya." Ben said, sniffling, "I didn't know…"

"I-I'm sorry too. I… I guess I overreacted… it's just, my brother was all I had. And now, he's probably looking for me." Maya said, quietly.

Ben smiled, he sighed and said, "I'm sorry Maya. You know, this really wasn't how I pictured it would turn out."

"So what? Did you think I would be all glad you caught me?" Maya asked jokingly.

"Yeah, that's kind of how." Ben said chuckling. She laughed a little too. "Listen, how about tomorrow morning, we go find your brother?"

Maya smiled and sniffed, she wiped her tears and nodded. "I'd like that, Ben, right?"

"Yeah, Ben." He said. Maya nodded and yawned. "Go to sleep, the bed is soft."

"Thanks…" Maya said quietly. She laid down on the white sheets and rested her head on the pillow. She yawned again and silently fell to sleep. Ben smiled and put a blanket over her. He opened the door to see Paul standing over him.

"Hey, bro. I saw ya come in with a Pokeball, what ya catch?" Paul asked.

Ben motioned over to the little Pokémon in his bed. Paul smiled and silently walked over to Maya. He knelt down and examined the Pokémon. He raised the blanket a bit to examine her further. He looked back up to her face, she had her hand in her mouth, sucking on it. He stood up and put the blanket over her.

"A Mawile, eh? She's kind of cute." Paul said.

"Mawile? That's what she is?" Ben asked.

"Where'd you find her?" Paul asked.

"Route 29 in the forest." Ben explained. "She was sleeping so I took the chance and caught her."

"That's lucky, lil bro. I remember when I caught my first." Paul said, rubbing Ben's hair.

"Hey, Paul, what was your journey like?" Ben asked.

"It was pretty epic, I mean, the journey was how I met Sarah and all my Pokémon friends. It changed my life completely."

"Do you think I'll go on the journey soon?"

Paul chuckled and patted his shoulder, "Maybe, Benny."

Ben smiled and went back inside his room. Paul closed the door and left. The dark red-haired boy sat down in the bed and turned on the TV. He grabbed the Playstation controller and turned on the system, putting in one of his favorite games and starting to play. He put on his update, 'I GOT A POKEMON!'. He lowered the volume not to wake Maya. She looked so peaceful, as she silently snored in her sleep. He smiled and looked back to the TV seeing the game was starting up.

**-The NEXT DAY-**

Ben woke up, Maya still sleeping silently on the other side of the bed. He yawned and looked around, seeing his whole room is still dark, it is probably still early in the morning. He groaned and fell back on the bed. Maya was tossing and turning, moving about on the bed and groaning. Ben was somewhat worried of her and shook her awake.

"Maya, Maya wake up." Ben said quietly. Maya jumped up and panted. "Whoa, Maya, what happened?"

"I had a dream… that I was being chased, I don't know what it was."

"Hey, it was just a dream. Nothing more." Ben said quietly. He tried to place a hand on her but she looked at the hand and showed her teeth, signaling that she is imminent to bite. Ben withdrew the hand and sighed.

Maya looked at Ben with an unorthodox face and laid back down to sleep. The boy did not know why his new Pokémon did not like him so much. He yawned and fell back asleep again. Even for what happened, he is still happy he has a new friend and better yet, it is a Pokémon.

**-5 hours later-**

Ben woke up again, this time it was daylight. He checked the time, seeing it was 8:31 am. He stretched and scratched his neck before getting up and putting on some pants. Maya was half-awake, still somewhat groggy.

"Ben, is it morning?" Maya asked, with her eyes still closed.

"Yep, c'mon we got to go downstairs for breakfast." Ben said.

Maya groaned and said, "Carry me…" She raised her arms like an infant would even though she's no baby.

Ben chuckled, picking her up from the bed, the steel mouth hanging from his arm. He walked downstairs and saw his mother cooking still. She noticed her son walk down, holding Maya, and smiled.

"Well, who is this, Ben?" She asked.

"Mom, I caught this Mawile, yesterday, her name's Maya." Ben said showing her Maya in his arms. Maya looked at his mother and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Maya." She said. She looked to Ben again, more woken up from her groggy state and gave a face of disgust, "Put me down. Now." Ben put her down and crossed his arms when he stood back up.

"I know already, I heard your little ruckus yesterday." She said quietly. Maya and Ben felt somewhat embarrassed, but the mother laughed, "It's alright, I understand it takes some time for a Pokémon to adjust to its trainer. Oh where are my manners, I'm Nancy, Maya." She knelt down and put out her hand, "It's nice to meet you, Maya."

Maya shook her hand and said, "You too, Miss… uhh…"

"Jameson, Misses Jameson. Did you live around humans because I never saw a Pokémon have just manners?"

"Yeah, but we kept our distance." Maya said.

"I see."

Ben just remembered, "Oh yeah! Mom, I promised Maya we would go to the forest. Can we later?"

"Of course, now that you have a Pokémon, you'll be much safer." Nancy said. "But first you must eat."

Ben nodded and took a seat, he helped Maya climb to the seat next to him. Nancy served some eggs, fruit and bread. Ben grabbed a plate and helped himself to the food, while Maya simply stared at the food. Ben was taking a bite of the eggs and then noticed that Maya was not eating. He swallowed the salty, tasty egg and asked, "Why aren't you eating Maya?"

Maya looked to Ben and said, "Do I just… take it?"

"Don't worry Maya. It's not like you're banned from the food." Ben said, he grabbed a smaller plate and got some of the fruit into it. He put it in front of her and said, "Dig in."

Maya smiled devilishly at the food and dug into the fruits. In a matter of seconds, she stripped the plate of the sweet food. She turned around and grabbed some of the rest of the food with the steel mouth, "I'll save that for later!"

Ben chuckled and said, "Leave a little for Paul at least!"

Maya raised a brow and asked, "Who's Paul?" She saw a shadow in front of her, as if someone was standing over her. She looked back, seeing the tall, Paul, standing condescendingly.

"I'm Paul." As he uttered his name, the Mawile jumped to Ben, and kept her back facing Paul, trying to scare him away with the giant steel maw. "Hey don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt ya." He said with a soft tone.

"Don't worry Maya; he's just my big brother, Paul." Ben said. She looked back again at Paul and turned around.

"Hi." She said sternly. She got off Ben and jumped back on the seat, standing up still.

"Hey, I'm Paul, Ben's big brother. I've got a question; doesn't Ben have a promise for you?" Paul asked, taking a glimpse at Ben and giving a mischievous smile.

Ben chuckled and said, "Don't worry Paul, I didn't forget."

"That's a surprise."

He rubbed Ben's hair and left the room, not taking a plate of breakfast. Ben looked to Maya and smiled. She was not feeling so mutual about it. He got up looked at Maya, taking out his Pokeball. "I'm going to go shower, in the meantime, you'll stay in this pokeball, alright?" She did not react well and pounced, biting his hand and eventually drawing blood. Wincing in pain, he jerked back his hand, dropped his ball and started rubbing his hand.

"Ow! Why did you do that?" Ben asked, he looked down to his hand and saw the bite mark, it bled at the deeper marks and left a red tone at the more shallow ones.

"I'm not going back in there!" She yelled at him.

"I was just going to put you back in there so I can shower and get ready!" Ben replied loudly.

"I hate being in cramped places." She said quietly.

Ben sighed and went upstairs to get ready, running into his mom on the way. "Hey, mom, I'm going to get ready."

Nancy crossed her arms and gave a rather unusual look at Ben, "I heard your little bicker with Maya." She looked down to Ben's hands, seeing the bloodied bite mark. She gasped and asked, "What happened? Did she bite you?"

"Yeah, it's nothing." Ben said. "It's my fault mom, really."

"Tell me what happened, right now, Benjamin." Nancy asked worriedly.

"I wanted her to go into the pokeball but she bit and yelled at me." Ben explained.

"Oh it's alright, some Pokémon mind being in their balls. Don't worry, Paul's Pidgey used to peck him for trying to get him into his ball. At first it was hard pecks but he got used to Paul and playfully pecked him." Nancy said softly. She led Ben to the bathroom and put some hot water on the mark. She put alcohol on a bandage and wrapped it on Ben's hand, making him winced a bit, but felt a slight bit of relief. Nancy kissed her son on the forehead and said jokingly, "Go shower, you stink like rotten Moo-moo milk." She left the bathroom, leaving Ben to do his business.

**-20 minutes later-**

Ben finished dressing, in his regular clothes again. He opened the door and stepped out, to see the Mawile, waiting there, next to the door. They exchanged looks, Ben smiling at her but she looked away.

"I'm sorry, Ben."

"It's alright, Maya, I understand." Ben said with a soft tone, looking to his hand, still seeing the mark left. "You didn't do anything permanent."

Maya sighed and looked to Ben, "I just hate feeling like I'm… captured."

"It's alright, Maya. I promise to never put you in there, alright?" Ben asked.

Maya smiled at Ben and nodded, "I'd like that." She started to tug on his shirt, "Come on, I want to find my brother."

Ben nodded and led the Mawile back to Route 29.

**-15 minutes later-**

Ben and Maya reached the forest, he led her to the place where he found her. "I caught you here."

"Don't say, caught please." Maya said. She started sniffing the air and smiling, "I think I know where he is!" She started running into the forest, Ben ran behind her. She did not even mind that Ben was starting to lose sight of her. She was too overcome with excitement. Feeling the scent become stronger as she went, she did not stop. Eventually, she reached a plain. Feeling that she made a mistake, she tried to sniff the air again. "No… no this is where he should've been!" She knelt down to the ground, putting her face into the grass and smelling… nothing. She jerked back up and started to cry again. "Where is he?!" She started banging the ground, "Where, where where!"

Ben eventually found the plain, Maya sobbing in the grass. He felt horrible for his Mawile and knelt down next to her. "Maya-"

She jerked up, "NO! Don't even talk! You took me away, my brother was probably looking for me! And now he's gone! It's all your fault!" She started using her moves on him, turning her steel maw's teeth into ice and biting at him. Ben dodged the bite and saw her teeth sink into a tree, freezing part of it. She yanked her teeth out of the tree and yelled again, "I shouldn't have trusted you in the first place! I should've just ran away from there or beat you UP!" She tried punching him, but he dodged, seeing her break the bark of a tree as the fist landed on it. "I hate you! No, even the word doesn't describe it! I LOATHE you! I wish you would just go away!" She yelled, trying to bite him again with teeth of ice. He tried to dodge but she managed to bite his arm, frosting the skin and bathing it in sharp ice. Ben yelled in pain and fell back on the grass, trying to warm his arm, now bleeding. Maya started walking up to Ben, "Just go back to where you came from. Release me and just go!"

Ben's eyes filled with tears but he held back from letting it affect his voice, he was about to yell back when he saw a bigger threat than Maya was being now. Giant wasps, emanating from the trees, it looks as if they were drawn by the noise. Maya gave a look at Ben and asked, "What?! Are you scared?! You should be!" Ben was overwrought with fear that he could not speak, he pointed to the swarm behind Maya. She turned around, her jaw dropping instantly. She looked back at Ben and the only words she managed to speak were, "RUN!"

The swarm sped towards the pair. Ben and Maya running on the plains, trying to escape the Beedrills. Even though Maya was a steel type, even the swarm could take her down. Ben had only one thought on his mind, Run. Run as fast as you can or else you die.

"The forest! Go into the forest!" She yelled. Ben understood and ran into the forest with her. Yet, the swarm were still hot on their tail. Maya started to cry as she ran, her foot got caught inside a few rocks in the dirt and she fell over, feeling her ankle crack. She yelled in pain, but the adrenaline numbed the pain in a matter of seconds. Ben looked back seeing the Mawile on the floor and the swarm near surrounding her. He tried to choose between run and leave her for dead, or save her. He went with the second one. Running back, the adrenaline in his system made him rush quickly to her side. He got her foot out of the rocks and got her in his arms. He quickly got back into running, the swarm were already on his back. Ben saw a lake; he charged towards it and jumped into the water. The Beedrills looked at him, watching him keep down in the water, they waited for a few minutes. Ben saw that Maya was drowning in the water, he wished for them to go away. His wish came true; they all flew away and back into the forest. He quickly got back to the surface, carrying Maya in one arm and using the other to swim back to shore. He crawled onto the dirt, gasping for air. He looked to Maya and instantly got her on her back and started CPR. He tried pumping her chest, trying to get the water out of her lungs, yet nothing came out. Seeing no other way, he inhaled and placed his lips over hers, exhaling into her maw. He repeated and eventually, Maya coughed up the water and gained back consciousness. Her eyes opened seeing the wet, dark red haired boy over her.

"Y-you… saved me. After all I said to you…" Maya said weakly.

"I couldn't leave you like that. I just reacted." Ben replied. He rolled over, his back on the dirt. He was still panting but was glad that the both of them are alive.

"I… I'm sorry I said all those things to you, Ben…" Maya whispered.

"It's okay. I'm sorry for not realizing that… Pokémon have lives too." Ben said. He placed his hand above her head, putting his little finger up, "Pinky promise, you don't bite me like that again."

Maya looked at how the fingers were positioned; she did the same with hers and wrapped it around his, "Promise…"

Ben stared at the sky; he saw a sight like no other, the legendary bird, Ho-Oh, flying across the sky, leaving a rainbow behind her tail feathers. Maya caught the sight too, smiling and staring as she flew. She eventually fell asleep to exhaustion; Ben got back up and picked up Maya, making his way back to New Bark Town. He wondered how his mom and brother will react, but he didn't care, he was glad that both himself and Maya were safe and alive, as that moment was one of the most exciting moments of his life.

**Well guys, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Ben and Maya's Unova Adventure. I tried getting another not-cliché title but I could not find one. As always Leave a review and some feedback. PM the broski for any questions.**

**Stay Loling,**

**Supahlolman9**


	2. Chapter 2

**Good Morning, men and women of law enforcement, I am going to say one thing, I know I should be able to take advice. And I try, but sometimes I just feel so intimidated from it all. I appreciate it, it is slowly making me a better writer. Thanks Farla for the constructive criticism, a part of me wanted to close my eyes and ignore the review but I read it and I thank you for it. That is what all the stories in fanfiction need, someone to show the mistakes authors make right in their faces. Remember, I have this all planned out, from beginning to end. The dialogue stuff, the story and remember, I am only an amateur. Now for thanks, I give kiss, MWAH! Remember, I do not own Pokémon, well you already know this crap.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 2: Blasting off again…

For the past few days, Ben had come down with a fever and his arm wrapped in bandages. He had not even gone outside and they have not spoken about what happened since that day. Ben told a lie and said they were ambushed by some of the hostile Pokémon. Maya had her ankle fixed and in bandages. Occasionally, Paul unwraps the bandages to spray Potion on it. He is nice enough to go out to find her brother.

Paul helped Maya into Ben's room and left the two alone. Ben gave a smile at Maya, but she kept a straight face. Maya sighed and spoke, "Ben, I still want to go look for my brother."

"I know that, but we're still healing." Ben said quietly, a sore throat deepening his voice.

Maya took a glimpse of his arm, protected with the brown bandages and rested on his lap. "How's it holding up?" She asked.

Ben moved his arm a bit, feeling some stings but nothing too serious, "It's been better. How's your ankle."

"Still broken." Maya said. She limped to the windowsill and looked outside, the sun already far past its peak of the day and the people outside walking around with their Pokémon. She rested her head on it and sighed.

"I'm going to go get something in the kitchen. Be right back." Ben said, getting off the bed and walking towards the door. Maya did not respond and continued to watch. He exited the room and walked downstairs, as he turned the corner, he saw Paul leaning on wall and Nancy on the couch. They both jerked their heads towards him, making Ben flinch a bit. "Uh, hey, I'm just going to grab something to eat."

Paul got off the wall and walked to Ben, he put a hand on his shoulder and moved him to the living room, "Have a seat, Ben."

"What's going on here?" Ben asked, feeling very suspicious. He sat down on the couch with his mother, as Paul grabbed a chair and sat down on it.

"Bro, what really happened?" Paul asked.

"What do you mean?" Ben asked.

"What really happened to you and Maya?" Nancy asked.

"I already told you guys, beedrill ambushed us, we tried running away, Maya tripped on rocks and broke her ankle and I got bit by 'em." Ben explained.

Paul chuckled and said, "Yeah, there's one problem with that explanation, beedrills don't bite, they sting."

Ben widened his eyes, looking at the two back and forth, "Well, yeah, but… You see it's just that… well…"

"Did Maya attack you?" Nancy asked, her voice cracking a bit. Ben felt a sting in his chest, he did not lie to his mom before and he certainly did not want to. He kept silent and looked away from his mom. "Ben, answer me, did she attack you?"

"Yes…" He said under his breath, "But she-"

"That's all I needed, Ben! I want you to release her!"

"Stop it, Mom." Paul said sternly, he looked to Ben and said, "Look bud, we wanted you to tell the truth that's it. And you know, I talked to Maya a bit. She resisted but told me the truth too." He got up and sat down next to Ben, "You know, my first Pokémon didn't like me much at first. But we made up and we began to be great friends. When I had to release him, I just couldn't. That's how special our friendship was. He's out there flying in the skies. I want you to have the same experience I had."

"You got your first Pokémon easier because you borrowed a Pokémon." Ben said.

Paul chuckled and replied, "Yeah, people were a lot more generous back then. But since that whole Team Rocket phenomena it just messed everything up and people became more careful and stingy with their Pokémon. Listen, this thing that happened is just a start. Personally, I would have released her by the time she tries to bite me with that giant mouth but, for you… well it is up to you."

Ben thought about it for a few minutes, he spoke, "I want to help her find him, can I go talk to her before I make my decision?" Paul nodded but then heard some noises outside, he got up and looked out the window, seeing jeeps roll into town, men and women in black uniform exiting the vehicles and bringing out poke balls. One of them went up front and started yelling out their motto. After finishing and grabbing the people's attention, they yelled out demands and orders to surrender their balls. Paul sucked his teeth turned his head to Ben and Nancy.

"Team Rocket."

Ben heard about how Team Rocket terrorized people to get their Pokémon. He quickly ran upstairs and into his room. Paul went into his room and grabbed what looked to be a whistle. He walked outside and listened to their demands.

"… Give us your Pokémon and you and your Pokémon won't have to suffer!" The man yelled.

"HEY!" The group of Team Rockets turned their heads to Paul. "Leave the town and you won't have to suffer."

"Ha, you against the seven of us?" He asked.

"No!"

Paul turned his head to see a man in a police uniform. His face similar to Paul's and standing tall. On his side is an Arcanine, legs spread and ready to pounce. Ben looked out the window with Maya and smiled, "Dad."

"That's your dad?" Maya asked. "You don't look much like him."

"I look more like mom, while Paul looks like Dad." Ben explained.

Their father walked to Paul's side with the Arcanine. His face stern, yet without wrinkles. "Nice to see you, pop." Paul said.

"You too, son." He said.

The Team Rocket leader laughed and said, "We still outnumber you! Who do you think you are?!"

"Sergeant Jacob Jameson. JPD. Giovanni must have a lot of nerve to try this again."

"Don't underestimate Team Rocket, cop. We've grown more powerful since the last time!" He said.

Paul sighed and brought up his whistle, "I don't want to use this on you guys."

The leader looked to his squad mates, they laughed at Paul, making him furious. "Bring it on, kid."

Paul blew into the whistle; no one except the Pokémon could hear the sound of the whistle. Maya put her hands up to her ears and groaned. The Team Rocket brought out their Pokémon. Consisting of an ekans, zubats and koffings.

"Koffing! Use Sludge on the arcanine!" The team rocket member yelled.

"Yeah, I'll get him." The Koffing said slowly. He spat out a vat of poison from it's crater at Jacob's arcanine.

"Aiden! Dodge it and use Flamethrower on Koffing!" Jacob yelled.

Aiden the Arcanine rolled to side, dodging the sludge and blew flames from his maw. The Koffing groaned in pain as the flames hit his body. He stopped after a few seconds. "Where's Skon, Paul?!" He asked.

"He's coming." Paul said. He turned and looked up to Ben and Maya, watching the battle undergo. He ran inside and grabbed something from the medicine cabinet. He ran upstairs and went into Ben's room.

"Paul, what's happening?" Ben asked.

"Team Rocket is outnumbering us. Listen Ben, I need you and Maya to stall them until he comes."

"What do you mean?! Maya's still hurt!" Ben said. Paul brought out a potion but it was green and larger than a regular potion. He unwrapped the bandages from Maya's ankle and sprayed it on her. She hissed in pain, but soon it subsided and she felt much better then.

"What did you use?" Maya asked.

"Full Restore, they're expensive as hell, but right now it's needed. Just go out there and stall with Dad." Paul said.

Ben nodded and grabbed the poke ball. "Guess, this is our first Pokémon battle."

"I don't want to do this." Maya said.

"Maya, these guys will take you away if you don't do this. These guys could even have your brother! Please, Maya, all these other people are just standing by and watching, they don't want to help." Paul said.

Maya hesitated but nodded. Ben quickly went outside with Maya and got to his father's side. "Hey, Ben- Aiden use Flame Wheel!- how's it been?" Jacob asked.

"Pretty good, Dad." Ben said with a smile. He looked to Maya and said, "Maya, use that ice teeth on the Zubat!" Maya nodded and jumped to the Zubat, she turned and made her jaw's teeth into ice. She bit down on the Zubat, the Zubat countered with a wing to her face. She lost her grip on the zubat and fell back.

"Aiden finish the zubat with Flame wheel!" Jacob yelled.

"Yes, Jacob!" He jumped and rolled into a wheel of flame. He spun and hit the zubat, bringing it down from the air.

"No! My Zubat!" the girl said. She withdrew the zubat.

"Ekans! Use Slash on the arcanine!" The leader yelled.

"Yesss, massster." The Ekans spoke; he slithered quickly towards Aiden and whipped him with his tail.

"Dodge it and use fire fang!" Jacob yelled.

Aiden jumped and bit down on the tail. Ekans quickly withdrew the tail and dodged the more bites.

"Ekans! Use poison fang!" the leader yelled. The Ekans dodged another bite coming from Aiden and bit the Arcanine's neck. Aiden yelled in pain as he could feel the poison going into his system. Aiden threw the snake off his neck and felt weaker from the poison.

The battle went on, Maya and Ben doing well for their first battle. Paul was watching the skies. He saw a bird-like figure and smiled. "Skon." He whispered. A screeching sound traveled across the skies. He responded it with a blow of his whistle. The bird flew towards Paul, he smiled and ran for it. The bird slowed and swung his wings at Paul, smiling to the man and landing in front of him. It was a Pidgeot, standing as tall as Paul, its feathers dirty.

"What do you need, Paul?" Skon asked.

"Team Rocket is being a bother again. Let's go take 'em out, just like old times." Paul explained.

"Just like old times, Paul." Skon said. Paul went around and got on Skon's back. Skon flew again and towards New Bark Town. Paul could see Aiden at the point of being knocked out and Maya trying her best to dodge the incoming attacks.

"Alright, Skon use Brave Bird!" The giant bird screeched, catching the attention of everyone on the ground. Skon blew up into blue flames, not hurting Paul. He closed his wings and dived towards the Koffing. The flame turned into an aura and he opened his wings. He slammed himself into the Koffing and then into the Zubat. Both going down and fainting. Skon flew back into the sky as the aura subsided, his body sparking and taking some damage.

"What?!" The leader looked up to the Pidgeot in the sky. "Grr, Ekans! Use Stockpile."

Ekans swallowed anything he saw. Another of the team rocket yelled for her koffing to use sludge on Skon. The sludge missed greatly, not even a few feet away from the pidgeot.

"Maya, use it again on Koffing!" Ben yelled.

"I'm getting very tired of this!" Maya said. She ran and jumped on the Koffing, it tried to shake her off but she crunched down on it and quickly jumped off.

"Pidgeot use Heat Wave!" Paul yelled. Skon screeched and built up a ball of fire in his beak. He blew it to the Koffing and the other Ekans, taking them both out and leaving only the leader's Ekans.

"Ekans! Use spit up on the Pidgeot!" the leader yelled. Ekans spat the things he swallowed at Skon, successfully hitting him directly in the beak. Skon was dazed for a second but continued to fly, feeling weak.

"Aiden, finish Ekans with Extreme Speed!" Jacob yelled.

The Arcanine ran around Ekans, building up speed as he did. The snake tried to attack Aiden but could not predict his moves. Soon, Aiden ran faster than sound and hit the poison-type, blowing him back onto the leader. The leader could not move and tried to get the ekans off. He looked to his squad of team rocket, "Don't just stand there! Help me out!" The squad quickly got into the jeeps and drove off, leaving their leader. "Wait! NO!"

Jacob walked to him and took off the ekans. He punched the failed leader and placed cufflinks on his wrists. "You are under arrest for assault and disturbing the peace, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law." He looked up to the people watching, "As for everyone here, next time something like this happens, don't just stand there! Try and help!"

Maya panted and fell on her bottom. Ben walked to her and knelt down, "That was awesome, Maya."

"Thanks. I tried my best not to get hit." Maya said. Ben helped her up to her feet.

Skon landed and let Paul get off. Jacob called for back-up and walked to his sons, smiling and laughing. "You two… and you!" He pointed to Maya. He knelt down in front of her and asked, "What's your name?"

"Maya." She said, crossing her arms and looking directly in his grey eyes. He chuckled and got back up.

"It's good to meet you, Maya." He looked to Ben, "Son… come here." He said with his arms open. Ben ran into his arms and hugged his father.

"Missed ya, dad." Ben said.

"You, too. Funny, I came home with a present for you but I guess you already have one." Jacob said looking at Maya.

"Wait, you brought me a Pokémon?" Ben asked.

"Yes, Ben. He came to me, asking for help and I agreed." Jacob said. He brought out two Poke balls, withdrawing Aiden and bringing another out. It was another Mawile, slightly taller than Maya. He opened his eyes and widened them when he saw Maya.

"Maya?!"

"Riki?!" Maya asked with eyes starting to water. Both of them ran to each other and hugged, crying and sniffing. "Riki, I couldn't find you and-and I got captured!"

"I missed you, Maya!" He said.

"That's sweet." Nancy said, coming out of the house. She kissed Jacob, "Welcome home, Jacob."

"Good to be home, Nance." Jacob said wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

Ben walked to the siblings, "Maya, is this your brother?"

Maya sniffled and looked up to Ben. She smiled and said, "Yeah, this is Riki." Riki waved his hand and turned to Jacob, "Thank you for helping me."

Jacob pet his giant jaws attached to the back of Riki's head and said, "It's no problem, only doing my job. Let's all get inside."

The family entered the home, Jacob talked about his journey to New Bark with Paul and Nancy. Paul talked with Skon and thanked him for the help. Ben, Maya and her brother went upstairs. Ben sat on his bed while Maya and Riki sat on the floor and crossed their legs. She started talking to him about what happened, how worried she had been and how she was chased but saved by Ben.

"Really! You saved Maya?" Riki asked.

"Beedrills were coming for us and she tripped. I had to help her." Ben explained, leaving out the other part of how she nearly drowned.

Maya climbed on the bed and hugged Ben, "I'm still sorry, Ben, I understand that you wanted to help me. I still owe you for that."

Ben returned it by wrapping an arm around the Mawile, "It's alright, Maya. It's no big." He looked to Riki and smiled to him, "C'mon get in here." Riki smiled back and hugged him, too.

"Riki likes hugs." Maya said.

"I see that." Ben replied. He withdrew both his arms and said, "You two, catch up a bit more, I'm going downstairs."

"Alright, Ben, see you in a little!" Maya said.

Ben saw that she was in a good mood now that she's reunited with her brother. He smiled at it and left the room. He was about to go downstairs but heard some of things his parents and brother were talking about.

"… getting enough money to go to Unova. I'm still working as a gardener and Sarah is working as a sitter."

"Well, why don't I just give you the money, Paul?" Jacob asked.

"Pop, I want to get the money on my own. I don't want to ask you or mom for it."

"But, Paul, we just want you to get-"

"Mom, I understand you guys want to help. But don't worry, I can help myself. You guys already helped me when I was little, now it's time for me to do things for myself. Right, Skon?"

"My mother helped me until I learned to fly. When I did, she let me go. You must do the same."

Nancy and Jacob looked to each other thought about it for a bit. They whispered to each other and nodded. "Alright, then." Jacob said.

Paul smiled but went back to his straight face again, "There is something I wanted to ask you guys…. Can I bring Ben with us?"

That struck Nancy harder than a super effective, "WHAT?!" She started yelling something in a different language, incomprehensible to Ben, Paul and Skon. Jacob went to her shushed her. She calmed down and asked, "Why do you want to take Ben?"

"I want him to go on the journey there. He won't have to have that Team Rocket on his ass the whole time he's on the League. Look I've been thinking of whether or not to bring him but what happened had made me come to this, I want to bring him with us."

"He's right Nance, Team Rocket is back and if he goes on the League here, they'll try and try to get his Pokémon, as they always do to others." Jacob said. He nodded and said, "Yes, Paul, you can bring him with you."

Nancy's eyes started to water, "I don't want him to go…" Tears rolling down her cheeks. Jacob hugged Nancy as his eyes teared up as well.

"Let's make the most of his time here, okay, Nance?" Jacob asked.

"Who's going to be here with me?" Nancy asked.

Paul placed his hand on his mother's shoulder, making her look at her son, "Look ma, I'll see what I can do, okay?" He got up and stretched his arms, "I'll tell him tomorrow…"

Not much of a surprise since he heard the whole conversation. He didn't know what to feel, happy he's going with his brother or sad that he is basically leaving his Mom alone. He went back into his room and passed by the two mawiles, throwing himself on the bed and looking outside. The sun is going down, hiding behind the mountains and making the sky dark. Seemed weird since it's only six o'clock. Maya climbed on the bed and sat by Ben's side.

"Hey, Ben, I want to talk to you 'bout something." She said.

"Go ahead, Maya." Ben replied.

"Well, being captured isn't as bad as it seems now. I thought being captured by humans would be a nightmare. You, Paul and your parents were very nice to me. Your dad even brought Riki here!" Maya explained.

"Well, we wanted you to be comfortable with us. I didn't want you to feel kidnapped or anything." Ben replied.

"I now see that."

Ben felt that he needed to tell Maya about what he heard, eavesdropping on his family. However he was afraid of what would happen if he told her now. He was bouncing around the same question for a few minutes while Maya and Riki were still talking. He ran his hand through his dark red hair and laid back on the bed, arms spread out and looking up to the ceiling. He reached for the phone on the drawer next to him and started to text with Kyle.

'Hey Kyle.'

'Sup dood! Hows dat lil Mawile of urs?'

'Pretty good… dude, I'm moving.'

Ben had waited a few minutes before the next reply came, 'What?! :c'

'Yeh, just herd it from big bro.'

'YOU CAN'T LEAVE! DDD:'

'Dude, you saw what happened outside…'

'Wait, what happened?! I was trying to catch a Pokémon but I ended up talking to a Pichu.' Before Ben could make his reply, Kyle had texted again. 'Oh yeah, almost forgot, I HAVE A POKEMON NAO!'

'YAY! But still, yeah, Team Rocket is back.'

'Oh hell no. I don't want to hear OH SHIT, I'M BLASTING OFF AGAIN! It's annoying…'

'Exactly, the reason I am moving…'

'… I'm going to miss you bro…'

'Me too man...'

'… Can I kick your balls before you leave?'

'Do that, Maya will rip yours off.'

'Damn. Well, see ya tomorrow…'

'Bye.'

Ben put down his phone and started to doze off. His vision blurring before his eyelids felt heavy. He eventually gave in, sighing and going to sleep. Maya saw that her trainer was asleep before looking at the time. 8:32 PM. It's still early, but for some reason, the Pokémon were becoming quite drowsy as well. Maya had climbed up on the bed, next to Ben and wrapped herself in the sheet. Riki fell asleep on the floor, cushioned only by the carpet.

**-Meanwhile in a secluded location in Unova-**

The tall man walked through the halls, he wore a black robe fitted with a few decorations on it. He had green hair and a jeweled eyepatch. He slammed his staff down as he took every step across the metal hallways. Eventually he reached what looked to be a Bridge of a ship.

Steering was one man, seated in a leather chair and plotting courses on the computer. Upon the screen were many cameras, surveying a different location from another, such as one placed in the Nimbasa Gym, where you can see Elisa brushing her long black hair, looking into a mirror.

"Colress…"

The man raised his head and turned to the dark-suited man, his hair was blue and only science could tell how his hair could make such a shape. He wore a lab coat, blue and white. Beside him was a magnemite, floating around him and having its eye on the 'guest'.

"Hello, sir. The ship will be up and running in due time, don't fear." Colress had said.

"Good… We must capture Codename Blizzard in order for our plan to work. I do not want to fail again…"

"And we won't sir. That I can tell you."

"Don't disappoint me, I had to call in many favors…"

"You won't be disappointed." Colress had said before the man in black left the Bridge. Colress had turned back to the screen, keeping his eyes on one, a habitat, Pokémon from different regions placed in it. He smiled and turned a switch, which triggered the habitat to slowly darken. "Rest, my strong Pokémon… rest…"

**ZAT WAS CHAPTERS POO! Gawsh I love you guys… you guys helps me out… and I am grateful… Leave a Review and send feedback! PM ze broski if you have questions or concerns!**

**Stay Loling,**

**Supahlolman9**


End file.
